Rider (Fate/Axiom - Leona Bonaparte)
|jspirit= ナポレオン・ボナパルト |master= Haru Midoriya |class= Rider |alignment= Neutral |phantasm= A+ |strength=E |endurance=B++ |agility=E+++ |mana=D |luck=C |cskill1= Independent Action |cskill1value= B+ |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= A |skill1= Charisma |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Military Tactics |skill2value= A |skill3= Imperial Privelege |skill3value= EX |skill4= Incitement |skill4value= B+ |skill5= |skill5value= |np1=Marengo |np1target=Anti-Self |np1rank=A |np2=Grande Batterie |np2target=Anti-Army |np2rank=EX |np3=Butin de Guerre |np3target=Anti-Treasure |np3rank=A |np4=Orchestre des Canons |np4target=Anti-Unit |np4rank=E-A }} |qualclasses = | height = 162 cm" | weight = 45 kg | gender = Female | hairc = Brown | eyec = Blue | birthp = Ajaccio | bday = August 15th | bloodt = AB | armament = Bicorne, Marengo | likes = Conquest, Planning | dislikes = Being Called Short | talent = Decoration | enemy = Duke of Wellington, Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher | imagecol = Navy }} , is a Rider-class Servant summoned by Haru Midoriya in the Grand Order of Fate/Axiom. Profile Identity Rider’s True Name is .Leona Bonaparte, better known as Napoleon Bonaparte, Appearance Personality The human embodiment of a "glass castle"; proud, dashing, and never at a loss, Rider appears to sparkle or shine merely by being present. She moves with the confidence of someone whose victory has been assured since before the start of the conflict, attempting to seem unphased by even the most unexpected developments on the battlefield. A born capitalist, who seizes any opportunity for victory and exploits it to the maximum, no matter the cost to the enemy. The type who accepts compliments and rewards as a matter of course, who sees victory as inevitable for her. Enemies and allies should be treated alike but differently; with distance but measured kindness. She would be a right-proper lady if she wasn't being a right-proper man; cross-dressing is only natural. A person who less refuses advice then is simply not in need of it. After all, she is Napoleon Bonaparte, destined from birth to be the leader of France, ruler of the greatest empire since Rome, a true god(ess) among men... ...is, at least, what she'd like you to think. Hidden beneath a tremendous ego and ambition taller than the skies lies someone with self-image issues second to none. The slightest trip up or mistake can shatter her regal demeanor, resulting in extreme embarrassment and frantic denial of any errors. That it takes a bit to recover her regal bearing is, unfortunately, only natural. The truth is that she might be more kind and sentimental than she lets on, easily drawn to small and cute things like any other young girl. While she will throw herself without hesitation at any opponent that will have her (and indeed, even seem to relish the thought of a challenge), peaceful evenings with the sun shining through the windows are where she can truly be herself. Rider claims that she would be fine with losing if it meant she didn't actually lose anything, but with that sort of personality losses are both inevitable and unacceptable; lost battles, therefore, cannot be allowed to exist. Any insults to her person (perceived or actual) are to be met with maximum force, as the only lessons Rider allows herself to teach are those she knows will stick. She displays little curiosity about others but always cares about what others think of her, tending to pester her Master with questions of this nature while they're alone (as well as anyone else from the modern era). Her height is an absolute terror field, never to be trespassed on by the feet of conversation, but if one can get away with it she doesn't mind being patted on the head. Economical to the extreme, Rider appears struck with an almost debilitating case of kleptomania, laying her hands on anything pretty that catches her eye and storing it elsewhere for safekeeping. However, there is very little (open) thought regarding their monetary value; rather, it appears she simply likes placing them out in the open for others to admire (so long as they're aware that they are hers), and can devote hours to arranging and polishing such objects. She claims to be good with animals, though if they are not naturally drawn to her she will simply reel them in of her own volition. Such is the indomitable will of Bonaparte. Small, out of the way islands can only be met with confusion. It seems she cannot decide if they are abominable places, fit for abandonment and desecration, or if they are kind and peaceful places she wouldn't mind taking a nice, long nap on... The discovery of modern cameras and video-taking devices has changed her definitely for the worse. The influence of this knowledge has led to Rider striking random poses at equally random types, as she is convinced that paparrazi are perpetually around the corner and ready to take a note of her actions and appearance. This is especially pronounced if nothing else is happening, such as during mealtimes or while others are busy talking. Ignoring Rider, on the other hand, is a quick way to deal damage to one's relationship with her. Though she is no stranger to turning on even her allies if it means a net gain for her side, there are a small group of elect whom Rider will absolutely never betray; even after all these years after being forsaken and denounced by France, her belief in its potential brilliance never wavers. Rider takes great pride in her often-cultured speech, though if her composure is broken another accent will emerge. A prospective Master (and any allies) is advised to gently join in with her in overlooking these moments. Role Fate/Axiom Abilities Combat Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References